


[NSFW]Bad doggy, Bad!

by Meonji



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Electricity Play, M/M, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meonji/pseuds/Meonji
Summary: Another nsfw illustration series, Officer grayson and his puppy jay have a real good relationship buliding - training time. I bet after jason learned his lesson, he's gonna be a goooood dog....
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	[NSFW]Bad doggy, Bad!

**That’s right, boy. Sniff. Remember how your master smells like, and tastes like.**

****

**Fuck..fuck,fuck! Let me cum!!**

**Patience, jason. I’m enjoing the view...and What's the magic word?**

****

**Pull it out, jay. Better hurry unless you want me to fuck your hungry pussy with those things.**

****

**Will you behave like a good doggy?**

**yes, sir. yes...**


End file.
